William Turner (Werke, Verz)
William Turner produced more than 550 oil paintings, 2,000 watercolours, and 30,000 paper works. The Tate Gallery in London produces the most comprehensive and up to date catalogue of Turner works held in both public and private collections worldwide. Anmerkg: verlinkte frz. Titel sind ergänzt - Übersetzg? 1796 — 1815 * 1793 : Tintern Abbey * 1796: Fishermen at Sea, oil on canvas, 36 × 48 in., Tate Gallery, London * 1800 : La Cinquième Plaie d'Égypte *1803: Bonneville, Savoy, Dallas Museum of Art, oil on canvas 92 x 123 cm * 1803 : Le Château de Conway * 1804 : Le Pont du Diable * ca 1805: Thams …'' (AK 4) * 1806: The Battle of Trafalgar, as Seen from the Mizen Starboard Shrouds of the Victory, oil on canvas: Tate Gallery, London'' * 1809: The Trout Stream, oil on canvas, Taft Museum, Cincinnati * 1810: Petworth, egremont (ak 10) * 1811: Weymouth (ak 9) * 1812: Snow Storm: Hannibal and His Army Crossing the Alps, oil on canvas, Tate Gallery, London * ca. 1813: Dartmoore, Source of …'' (AK 3) * 1815 : ''La Traversée du ruisseau * 1815: Dido Building Carthage, or, The Rise of the Carthaginian Empire, oil on canvas, National Gallery, London'' (AK 1) * 1815: ''Crossing the Brook, oil on canvas, Tate Gallery, London 1817 — 1829 * 1817: ''Eruption of Vesuvius'', watercolour, gum, and scraping out on paper, Yale Center for British Art, New Haven, Connecticut, or: Mount Vesuvius (''AK 5) * 1817: ''Raby Castle, the Seat of the Earl of Darlington, oil on canvas, Walters Art Museum, Baltimore * 1818: Dort or Dordrecht: The Dort packet-boat from Rotterdam becalmed, oil on canvas, Yale Center for British Art, New Haven, Connecticut * 1822: ''The Battle of Trafalgar'', oil on canvas, National Maritime Museum, Greenwich, London * 1826: Cologne: The Arrival of a Packet-Boat: Evening, oil and possibly watercolor on canvas (lined), Frick Collection, New York * 1829: Ulysses Deriding Polyphemus, oil on canvas, National Gallery, London 1830 — 1839 * 1830 : The Evening Star * 1830 : Coucher de soleil écarlate * 1832 : Boulevard des Italiens * 1834: Wreckers - Coast of Nth (ak 6) * 1834: Venice: The Dogana and San Giorgio Maggiore, oil on canvas, National Gallery of Art, Washington, DC * 1834: The Fountain of Indolence, oil on canvas, Beaverbrook Art Gallery, Fredericton * 1835: The Burning of the Houses of Lords and Commons, oil on canvas, Philadelphia Museum of Art, Philadelphia * 1835: The Burning of the Houses of Lords and Commons, oil on canvas, Cleveland Museum of Art, Cleveland (L'Incendie de la Chambre des Lords et des Communes, le 16 octobre 1834) * 1835: The Grand Canal, Venice, oil on canvas, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York * 1835: The Piazzetta, Venice, Watercolour and bodycolour with pen and ink and scraping on paper, Scottish National Gallery, Edinburgh * 1835 : Musique à Petworth * 1836: Juliet and Her Nurse. Oil on canvas. Exh. Royal Academy. 36 × 48 (92 × 123). * 1836: Mercury and Argus. Oil on canvas. reworked 1840. National Gallery of Canada, Ottawa, purchased 1951 . no.5795 . * Vers 1836 : Coucher de soleil sur la mer, avec des grondins * 1837 : Interior at Petworth, (1837) * 1838: The Fighting Temeraire Tugged to Her Last Berth to Be Broken up, oil on canvas, National Gallery, London * 1838: Staffa, fingals cave (ak 12) * 1838 : Flint Castle * 1839 : Le Dernier Voyage du Téméraire ??? s.o. * 1839 : Ancient Rome; Agrippina Landing with the Ashes of Germanicus, oil on canvas, Tate * 1839: Modern Rome – Campo Vaccino, oil on canvas, J. Paul Getty Museum (ak 11) 1840 — 1850 * 1840: Slave Ship (Slavers Throwing Overboard the Dead and Dying, Typhoon Coming On), oil on canvas, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston * 1840: Neapolitan Fisher Girls Surprised Bathing by Moonlight, oil on canvas, Huntington Library * 1840 - Clouds and water, olieverf op doek - Museum De Fundatie, Zwolle * 1842: The Blue Rigi, Sunrise, watercolour on paper, Tate Britain, London * 1842: Peace – Burial at Sea, Tate Gallery, London, on loan to Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto, Canada * 1842: Snow Storm: Steam-Boat off a Harbour's Mouth * 1842: War – The Exile and the Rock Limpet, Tate Gallery, London, on loan to Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto, Canada * 1843: The Evening of the Deluge, oil on canvas, Tate Gallery, London * 1844: Ostende, oil on canvas, Neue Pinakothek, München * 1844: Approach to Venice, oil on canvas, National Gallery of Art, Washington, DC * 1844: Rain, Steam and Speed – The Great Western Railway, oil on canvas, National Gallery, London * 1845: Fluelen, Morning (ak 7) * c. 1845: Sunrise with Sea Monsters, oil on canvas, Tate Gallery, London * c. 1840–1850: Europa and the Bull, oil on canvas, Taft Museum, Cincinnati o J * Pont Neuf… oil '' (''AK 2, orangetöne) * Richmond, Aquar. (ak 8) Werkverzeichnisse * Joseph Mallord William Turner. Publisher=Tate Sonstige *zB16 AK Kategorie:TurnerProj Kategorie:Turner-Proj